


Dino-goo Made Us Do It

by beren



Category: Primeval
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something came through an anomaly that has rather unusual secretions, secretions designed to distract its predators with sex. Unfortunately for Connor, Stephen and Abby, they happen to be the ones who discover its effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dino-goo Made Us Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Al, hope you like it. Yes, this is a pollen/alien bug/pheromone strike made us do it fic :). It seemed like a good way to get to the smut and since I have seen a limited amount of the show I figured the quicker we got to the smut the better. Thanks to Soph for the beta and to Claire for giving it the once over plot-wise.

The last thing Connor saw was a big globule of something coming straight at him from the creature that he, Stephen and Abby had accidentally cornered. It hit him straight in the face and then everything became very weird. Heat seemed to sear through his body, but not an uncomfortable heat at all, and all the blood left his brain and then he was falling over and everything was going black.

When he opened his eyes again there were two blobs waving in his vision and for a while he just watched them. They kept his brain occupied as his higher thoughts refused to work and it took him some time to realise that he was in fact watching his hands. This led on to the conclusion that he was being carried over someone's shoulder, a big strong someone who had him in a very firm grip. It didn't really bother him, but he tried to move anyway and the swaying of walking stopped.

It was a female hand that helped him lift his head and then he was looking at Abby, which meant he was being carried by Stephen and that somehow added up to everything being okay in his head. A very small corner of his mind did realise that he should have been more worried about something, but it could neither tell him what the something was or what he should be doing about it, so he gave Abby a dreamy sort of smile and let the blackness come back. The blackness was peaceful and he was sure everything was being taken care of, so he just let everything fade away again.

The second time he woke up it was to find that he was wet, wet and naked, which was a bit of surprise, but nothing too bothersome since he was wet, naked and warm. He was being held up by two other naked bodies, that much he did work out pretty quickly; a naked female one in front and a naked male one behind and they were doing a good job of washing him with something scented and bubbly. All in all it felt rather good and the warm water was nice and the touching was very, very nice.

That it was Abby and Stephen who were sharing a shower with him didn't seem at all wrong and trying to move of his own volition seemed like far too much effort. He did try and mumble something into Abby's shoulder where his head was lying, but words were a little beyond his current cognitive abilities and nothing sensible came out.

"Just relax," Abby told him, seeming to realise he was partially awake, "we've got you."

And that seemed to be all he needed to hear to drift off again. It was as if he had just woken up to make sure everything was going as it should be and now he knew it was so he didn't have to worry anymore. The darkness once again closed in and he went back to sleep with the feeling of hands running all over his body.

The third time he woke up he was horizontal and the first sound that made it to his ears was a very sultry moan. He opened his eyes to find that he was lying on a bed on his side and right next to him Abby was on her hands and knees with Stephen behind her, from the looks of things, fucking her senseless. Connor suddenly felt very much more awake and, of all things, he found himself turned on and territorial. It never occurred to him to think that he shouldn't be territorial about what he was seeing and he made a very discontented noise in the back of his throat.

Abby, whose eyes up to that moment had been closed in sexual bliss, looked at him and smiled.

"He's awake," she said, pulling away from Stephen instantly, which pleased Connor no end for yet more reasons he didn't bother pursuing in his mixed up mind.

Stephen didn't seem overly bothered by this, even though Connor could clearly see the very needy erection Stephen was sporting.

"We were just having a little fun until you woke up," Abby said in a sexy voice that had all of Connor standing to attention and begging for more.

As Stephen climbed off the bed, Abby moved in closer to Connor and she took his hand, pushing it between her legs in an almost urgent manner. It was as if she was trying to explain something and as she pushed his hand backwards he realised what it was. She was wet and ready, but in more than one place and it dawned on Connor that Abby was letting him know she and Stephen had been engaged in anal sex. For some reason that he couldn't even begin to figure out, this made him feel much better and he smiled, moving his hand so that he dipped two fingers into her back there and his thumb into the warm folds that had yet to be plundered.

Abby all but purred at him.

"Want you now," she said, rolling onto her back and pulling him on top of her.

Nothing about the situation was logical or sensible, but Connor didn't care and all that registered in his head was the invitation. As Abby spread her legs wide he braced himself above her and paused for just a moment to look down at Abby's needy expression. He felt powerful and in control and he liked it as she moaned as he slowly pushed into her. She was soft and warm and tight and it was as amazing as he sometimes dreamt it would be.

Abby gave a little sigh as he sank home as if she was immediately content and for a moment he paused, just like that, allowing the sensations to flow over him, but soon it wasn't enough. Needing move he began to move and then is was even more wonderful than he had dreamed as Abby made the most incredible and indescribable noise that spoke to the most primitive parts of his brain. Even his first time hadn't been this intense.

As he moved Abby rolled her hips, encouraging him about as deep as he could go and it made him moan with want. It felt so damn good and from the way Abby was reacting she seemed to think it was just as amazing. Feeling bold he leant his head down and all but demanded a kiss and Abby replied hungrily, biting his lip and then plunging her tongue into his mouth the first moment she could. He replied in kind, pushing into her and forcing his lips against hers as hard as he dared and Abby's legs just fell further open, welcoming him in more than he would have thought possible as he took over the kiss as well, plundering Abby's mouth as he plundered her body.

It was good, in fact it was amazing, but something wasn't quite right and, when a hand touched his back, he knew what it was. He lifted his head and gasped as he became aware once more of Stephen and he knew what was missing.

"Yes," he whispered as Stephen ran that hand down his back, "more."

"More," Abby mirrored his choice of word and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head back and looking up into his face.

He had never, not even in his darkest fantasies, considered a threesome with another man and a woman, but it all seemed perfectly right. One hand became two and he moaned, closing his eyes as the exquisite shivers that ran through him. It didn't occur to him to think what Stephen was doing, just as long as Stephen kept doing it.

When those hands spread him and lubricated fingers pushed at his arse, he didn't question it, he just moaned let it happen. They had to be together, all three of them and that was that. Abby did not let him forget she was there either, moving against him so that he really didn't know what to do next as Stephen's firm, insistent fingers carefully prepared him. It was soft, it was gentle and it was completely new as he hovered between them, wanting them both and waiting until it could happen. If what Stephen was doing became too much or felt too strange, Abby seemed to be able to read it off his face and she distracted him with kisses and her body and before he really knew what was happening, Stephen was behind him, looming over them.

"Ready?" was the one thing Stephen asked.

"Yes," was all Connor replied.

He'd never had anal sex before. He'd fooled around with another guy once or twice, just in an experimental way and mostly because girlfriends were not the easiest thing to come by, but it had never been this heavy. It wasn't easy either, as he was discovering as Stephen slowly pushed into him; even the distraction of Abby wasn't enough to not make it hurt, but he wanted this. Stephen had to stop because he was too tense and he had to concentrate hard on making his muscles relax.

Instinct was telling him to constrict, to expel the intrusion, but he fought it. He wanted Stephen, he needed this, required the bond it would form between them. He and Abby would have fine healthy children and Stephen would be there to protect them and ... that thought caught him off guard and he opened his eyes staring down at Abby. She was looking up at him with a hot, wanting smile and he tried to chase down his rationality because, even in the haze of sex, that set off alarm bells, but Stephen chose that minute to move again. Stephen began a gentle rocking that slowly began to edge them together and totally destroyed any ideas running around Connor's head.

He moaned and closed his eyes again as his body finally gave in to where his head wanted it to be and the tension in him released, allowing Stephen to sink all the way home and pushing him into Abby. Abby made that purring sound at the back of her throat again and Connor couldn't even remember if he was supposed to be worrying about anything, let alone what it possibly could have been. He was full and surrounded at the same time and it was possibly one of the most mind boggling experiences of his life as all of his senses dialled up to overload.

He could smell Abby and Stephen, all feminine perfume and male musk; he could taste them in the air. The sounds they were both making were like music in his ears, begging him to dance to a tune he really didn't understand. When he dared to open his eyes and glimpse the world around him, it was all too bright, burrowing images into his brain that made him keep them squeezed shut, and finally there was touch. Touch was what was overloading him the most, what was causing everything else to spiral as well.

The soft warmth of Abby in front and the hard, demanding heat of Stephen behind; they had him totally trapped and it was incredible. It was almost too much and he didn't know if he wanted to push back on Stephen or move forward into Abby, all he knew was that he had to move.

It was awkward at first, they had no rhythm as he shifted and gave in to his need, but they seemed to be in tune and it took only a few small thrusts before Stephen figured it out and matched his movements. As he pushed into Abby, Stephen pushed into him, bringing them all together and moving them all apart in a slow even climb to what they wanted.

The slow and even part didn't last long as Stephen shifted, changing the angle of thrust and managed to hit dead on what had only been lightly touched so far. Connor knew that Stephen had just bulls-eyed his prostate, but that didn't change the fact that he cried out loudly and had great difficulty not falling onto Abby as such an intense sensation ran through him that he lost all coordination.

He was being overwhelmed; there was no other way to describe it. Abby and Stephen had him and all he could do was follow instinct. Abby rolled her hips underneath him, welcoming him in and Stephen took him from behind, causing his nerves to scream and the arousal in his belly to curl and tighten, coalescing in his balls and demanding he let go. Holding on was so difficult and the whole experience became a fight between his will and his body for dominance as he staved off his impending orgasm with everything he had.

He wanted this to be good for Abby and he wanted this to be good for Stephen, hell he wanted it to be good for all of them, and he kept it together for what felt like a superhuman amount of time as they moved as one, but it couldn't last. Eventually Abby pulled his head down between her breasts and pushed up against him.

"Give in," she said and he had about as much choice in how his body reacted as he had since the incident that had started all of this.

The pressure that had been building and building at the core of him exploded outwards and he came deep inside Abby, gasping out his pleasure and losing the small amount of coordination he had left as his whole body shuddered. It was like a tsunami ripping through his cells and he couldn't have done anything except surrender even if his life had depended on it. They could have been surrounded by raptors and still the only thing he would have been able to do was moan as Abby clamped down on him and milled him for everything he had.

Stephen gave him a few moments to gather himself, but then pulled him up and off of Abby, into a kneeling position. One thing that did catch his attention quite distinctly, though, was that Stephen did not pull out and so he wasn't overly surprised when Stephen began to move inside of him again. It made him whimper and groan as his body, sensitised from his orgasm, complained, but he made no move to try and stop his lover's movement. It was like putting the last few pieces in a jigsaw puzzle, necessary to see the whole picture and Connor was strung out, but he surrendered anyway. Eyes closed, he gave in.

Stephen's breath was coming in shorter and shorter gasps and Connor knew it wouldn't be long. Strong arms were wound around him, holding him close and tight and he let his body be plundered as Stephen reached for orgasm. When Stephen came it was only with the tiniest cry, almost silent like the hunter he was and Connor could feel Stephen's every shudder through his own muscles. He felt taken, marked somehow, but that was okay because that was how it should be.

Only as Stephen carefully pulled out did Connor finally open his eyes and he looked down to find that Abby was watching them intently. Abby's legs were still spread because he and Stephen were kneeling between them and her hand was between her legs, moving slowly and purposefully.

"When you two boys are recovered," Abby said, watching them intently, "I'm going in the middle."

====

Connor felt Stephen move before he heard anything and he opened his eyes, from what had been a very restful nap, just in time to see Stephen being hit by the butt of a gun wielded by someone in full hazmat gear. Before he could move, he found himself being dragged away from where he was curled against Abby and pinned down by two more men, one of whom shoved a needle in his arm. He tried to fight, he really did, but whatever was in the syringe kicked in almost instantly and he only had enough time to hear Abby objecting to similar treatment before unconsciousness overtook him.

He woke up in an isolation room strapped to a bed with a doctor in a full body suit looking him over. Thus began the worst four days of his life.

The first day they wouldn't even remove the straps. They explained he had been exposed to the prehistoric equivalent of bio weapons in that the goo that had hit him had had a narcotic effect on his brain, a destabilising effect on his hormones and then raised his production of pheromones to extreme levels. This had made him not only horny, but addictive to those around him, both of which were, unfortunately still in affect. This was underlined by the fact that he spent most of the first day trying to rip off the straps holding him down, after which he had every intention of starting on the door so that he could find Abby and Stephen again.

By day two, whatever detox routine they had him on meant that the need to escape had gone, but the need for sex hadn't. They let him out of the restraints, but he could no more control his body than he had been able to control the instincts the day before. The constant hard on was not only humiliating, it was debilitating and one of the doctors eventually suggested that for a little relief he take himself in hand as it were. The staff politely left him alone, but it wasn't as if he didn't know that he was on CCTV the whole time. It was only complete desperation that eventually made him do it.

He spent the next two and a half days curled on his side, letting the doctors do their tests, answering their questions with one word answers and moving only when he had to. He tried to pretend the rest of the world did not exist, because the thoughts in his head were so mixed up it was just easier that way. They let him know that Stephen and Abby were okay and had been released after only a day, but it didn't really make much impact on him. He didn't even feel relief when the doctor told him there had been no consequence of the unprotected sex he and the other two had engaged in, just complete mortification that everyone knew. It was the most humiliating and debasing experience he had ever had and he was so relieved when they finally told him he was in the clear that he almost cried.

They gave him some real clothes, showed him to a bathroom and as far as the authorities were concerned that seemed to be it. However, it wasn't that easy for him to let go and it was Stephen who came to get him over half an hour later when he was still standing under now cold water. Stephen took him out of the shower, dried him off and helped him get dressed and then took him outside and put him in a car. He didn't know how, but Stephen must have communicated with Abby at some point, because Abby was behind the wheel and, as soon as Stephen climbed in the back, she drove off.

Neither of them tried to talk to him on the drive, for which he was very grateful and he thought they might just see him safe and then leave him alone to brood, but Abby sat him down and went to put on the kettle while Stephen just hovered. He had no more idea what to say than when Stephen had found him in the shower and he just sat there staring at the wall. What did you say to two people you had had wild rampant sex with because of weird pheromones when before you'd fancied one and been a wannabe rival to the other. It felt as if the past few days were some bizarre dream that had rapidly become a nightmare.

"Conn ... Connor."

He blinked and realised that Abby was standing in front of him holding a mug and somehow she had moved into position without him realising. He had to have zoned, but he took the mug when she offered it to him.

"Are you with us?" Abby asked and stood back a little, next to where Stephen was standing.

Connor nodded, although he would have preferred to have been back in dreamland. Abby looked at Stephen then and they shared something that Connor couldn't follow and he had to wonder what they had been talking about since they had been released.

"We lied," Abby said and Connor thought he might have zoned again because that didn't make sense at all.

"Lied?" he asked, finally finding his voice in his confusion.

"When they asked us if the effects were completely gone," Stephen explained in a very clear tone, "we lied; we said yes."

That caused Connor more confusion than he cared to admit. He had lied as well; anything to get away from the prodding and poking.

"I don't understand," he said since his mind wasn't working that well.

"The compulsion disappeared," Abby said in a much more gentle voice, "but the underlying feelings didn't."

He just blinked at her, because if there was one thing he had been trying very hard to ignore it was his feelings. He was afraid that if he even let them show just a little bit he might melt down completely.

"Oh sod this," Abby decided when he just sat there saying nothing and he found the mug he had just been given removed from his grip and placed on the table.

He watched rather stupidly as it was taken away. When Abby climbed onto the sofa next to him he felt the beginnings of panic and when she wound her arms around him and drew him to her he all but froze.

"Stop thinking," Abby told him firmly, "just let go. Don't even try and pretend you've had any decent sleep in the last four days, because you're showing all the signs of sleep deprivation. Close your eyes, relax and go to sleep, we can talk about this later."

Connor wanted to resist, the logical part of his mind told him that he shouldn't be allowing this, but for the first time in days he felt safe. It was as if Abby knew exactly what was going through his head and what would fix it and he had no defences. There was a simple choice between giving in or pulling away and possibly having a complete mental breakdown and there was no contest. Totally unable to help himself, he did exactly as he was told, closing his eyes and relaxing, allowing the warmth of Abby's body to seep into his cold frame.

Abby began carding her fingers through his hair and talking gently to him about absolutely nothing and he wasn't sure if he felt five or five hundred in her arms. After a little while another warm body joined them on the sofa and Connor felt something being draped over him, but he was far too gone to think about it. He accepted the comfort for what it was and finally drifted to sleep.

====

He was warm, he was comfortable and there was a steady heartbeat sounding in his left ear. He stayed comfortable until he realised that the heartbeat was Abby's and he had his head on her chest. There was in no way that his position was not awkward once his brain kicked in. He had no idea what to do.

"I can hear you thinking from here," Abby said and he realised he must have given himself away.

There was nothing for it then and he pushed himself away from Abby, at least far enough so that he could see her face. He felt bereft the moment he did so, but did his very best not to let that emotion walk across his face.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Abby said, giving him a smile, "but I need to take a trip to the little girl's room. Don't think to hard until I come back."

Then to his surprise, she kissed him on the nose and slipped out from beside him. He was left sitting on the sofa, wrapped in what appeared to be a duvet, more than a little confused.

"You've been asleep for four hours," Stephen's voice from the other side of the room made him look round, "feeling any better?"

Connor wasn't sure how much better, but he did feel more mentally stable, so he nodded. He couldn't help frowning though, because he didn't understand what was going on.

"If I were you, I'd take Abby's advice," Stephen said and wandered over, lifted the edge of the duvet and sat down under it, which only increased Connor's confusion. "I think Abby is taking this far better than either you or I can hope to and it makes much more sense when she's here, trust me."

The way Stephen seemed just a little bit unsettled made him feel a bit better, since he wasn't the only one in a bit of a state, but it didn't help all that much. In the end he straightened up, pushed the duvet down so it was still over his legs, but not up to his chin and just sat there looking at his hands. He'd never been that good at talking to Stephen to begin with and he had absolutely no idea what to say just about then.

"Now you're both thinking too hard," Abby said as she walked back into the room.

"We're men," Connor said, managing to find something to say, "we don't do talking."

That at least made Abby smile as she walked back to the sofa, lifted the duvet and climbed on so that she was sitting with her legs across both of them, before putting the covering back over all of them.

"Well sorry, men," she said as she made herself comfortable, a bit too close to Connor's crotch for his complete comfort, "but we need to talk. I think we have got to, we lied."

That sent Connor's thoughts right back to flailing.

"I lied too," he admitted quietly, finding his nails suddenly incredibly interesting. "I would have said anything to get out of there."

"Great," Stephen said in a tone Connor couldn't really identify, "so we all lied through our teeth about the effects of the latest hazard to come across our paths. Does anyone want to go first about what they lied about?"

Abby did not look pleased at Stephen's tone, but Connor couldn't blame the other man, it was a very uncomfortable situation.

"Stephen," Abby said, a reprimand in her voice, "we've already talked about this, stop being an arse, it won't help."

Connor felt Stephen take a deep breath and then relax back into the sofa.

"Sorry," Stephen said in a much softer tone this time, "I'm just on edge."

Stephen was usually unflappable and seeing the man like this was somewhat unsettling. Connor found that he would much rather have had the supremely confident version back.

"I spent three of the four days trying not to think about anything," he said, in an attempt to fill the slowly growing silence, "but every time it didn't work I found myself thinking about you two. I couldn't stop myself."

He didn't look up, but he felt Abby squeeze his knee for trying.

"I thought it would fade with time," Stephen added next, "but it hasn't yet."

"I think we imprinted," was what Abby added and Connor did look up then. "Animals do it all the time," she explained at his look, "and we were very much under animal instincts. I feel better when I am with you two now, safer, and I'm not going to lie about that."

Connor let his eyes flick between Abby and Stephen as he let what Abby was saying sink in. He couldn't deny that he did feel better sandwiched between the two than he had even a few moments before when Abby hadn't been there.

"I think you're right," he said, not sure what consequences the admission would have.

He didn't have the guts to tag on 'but what does that mean'.

"Why aren't you as freaked out as we seem to be?" was what he did ask.

"Because it wasn't getting me anywhere," Abby replied with a smile, which was typically Abby.

Abby's eyes flicked to him and then to Stephen and then back again as if she was considering something.

"And I like it," she said after a moment or two. "I wasn't sure before, something was off, but, Conn, as soon as we came and got you it was like it slipped into place. It might have been caused by prehistoric goop, but I like this feeling and I want more."

Something that had been twisted in Connor chest released at those words and he found himself feeling a little light headed. He looked at Stephen, because after all there were three of them there.

"I'm sitting here under a duvet with you two aren't I?" was Stephen's response to his questioning look. "Do you have any idea how much damage that one fact could do to the whole daring, cool persona I have going on?"

For the first time in days Connor found himself smiling, only a little bit, but it was a genuine smile.

"What does wanting more mean?" he asked, since he felt it was important to be clear on what they were talking about.

He began to blush the moment he said it as it dawned on him how, given their recent history, it could be taken in several ways.

"I think that's the master of subtleties way of asking if it includes sex," Abby said and made him blush even more. "Why are men so shallow?"

"We're pre-programmed," Stephen said in a tone that matched Abby's; "the older we get the more we can subvert the programming, but it takes training."

"I didn't just mean that," he protested, becoming redder by the second.

Abby didn't look convinced.

"So you wouldn't jump either of us in a heartbeat or preferably both at the same time?" Stephen asked in a perfectly normal voice.

Connor was suddenly very aware of how close Stephen was next to him and how near to his groin Abby's legs were. Eyes flicking between them he swallowed hard and felt a stab of arousal go straight to his cock.

"I wouldn't say that," he said in a rather unsteady timbre.

When Abby moved, pulling her leg up and then shifting so she was kneeling, Connor forgot to breathe for a little while.

"Good," Abby said, leaning close to him, "because we tried sex without you and it wasn't right."

Any deep thoughts that were floating around his brain vanished in a puff of testosterone and he swallowed hard again; his mouth was completely dry.

"It would only be proper to see if we can make it right then," he just about stammered out, "wouldn't it, in the name of science and that."

That seemed to amuse both Abby and Stephen, given the way Abby smiled and Stephen gave a low chuckle.

"You could have a point," Abby said and leant in so they were nose to nose, "but this time we'll leave out the whole trying to impregnate me bit."

"Definitely," Connor agreed and whimpered a little as Abby and Stephen moved in even closer.

====

Nick flicked off the recording device. He had objected strenuously to surveillance on his team, but had had to admit that until they were sure about things it was a warranted precaution. Now they were sure it could end.

"I told you they would figure it out for themselves," he told Lester very pointedly.

"Quite," Lester replied in his usual patronising tone, "but we had to make sure. We couldn't risk having three unstable employees running around."

Nick gave a derisive laugh at that; Lester had such a unique way of expressing himself.

"Unstable," he said and shook his head, "I believe the best projection was padded cells within a month. If Abby and Stephen don't get Connor's pheromones they'll go into withdrawal and if Connor doesn't get one of their attentions he'll be catatonic in four weeks, or did the labs change their mind on that prognosis while I wasn't looking?"

Lester did not look impressed at being told what they both already knew.

"I am well aware of the facts, Cutter," Lester said in an annoyed voice, "but I still don't see why it would not have been easier to just brief them on the situation."

Nick shook his head again; sometimes he thought Lester was an idiot. Most of the time he thought Lester was a prick, but now he was going for idiot as well.

"You really don't understand normal people do you? If they're not wearing a uniform and have to go 'yes, sir' you don't get it," he finally said. "No one, and I mean no one tells them the truth unless it is absolutely necessary. Have you actually looked at those dossiers you have on all of us? Have you not noticed how you say jump, my people do not say how high and in fact are just as likely to dig a hole? They have worked out what they need by themselves and if I find out you are meddling I will throw you through the next anomaly that comes along myself."

It had been an incredibly stressful few days, what with rounding up the latest creatures without anyone else being infected with the natural chemical weapons and waiting to find out if Connor would ever be fit to be released. Nick just wanted to go home and try and forget that he knew rather more about his friends' and colleagues' sex lives than he wanted to. With a last glare at Lester, he walked out the door and did his best not to think about what exactly the government might be planning to do with the new biological weapon in their arsenal.

Lester watched Cutter leave, giving the man plenty of time to make his way a good distance from his office, then he locked the door. Sitting down in his chair, he switched the monitoring device back on and the sounds of sex filled the room. Sitting back and listening he smiled; he had no intention of interfering, Cutter's team were far too useful a study group for that, but there were some perks to the job.

**The End**


End file.
